Crimson Rivers
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: An old enemy resurfaces and Connor wants his vengeance. He must keep this a secret from his team. He cannot let them go into the line of fire. Justice runs through crimson rivers is the only thing in mind.
1. Chapter 1: An Urge

Chapter 1: An urge

The team was sent into the emerald forest to hunt down a prime beowolf that was near the border of the forest. It was simple. Come in and get out.

For an odd reason, the forest seemed peaceful, almost like harmony. The team was walking when Yang got a bit annoyed, "We haven't seen one GRIMM yet. This is boring! We should just go back to Beacon!"

"Shut up Yang," said Connor. Connor has been quiet for more than two weeks, barely saying a word to anyone. When he would, he would talk in a harsh tone. "Okay," replied Yang. The team kept looking around while Connor stayed back a bit and muttered to himself, "I need to find him..."

"Did you say something Connor?" asked his sister Weiss. Connor looked up from his hood, "Nothing sis," he replied. They didn't find the beowolf and gave up. They called in for their transport to take them home to Beacon.

They were back in their dorm in Beacon. Connor was in his room, looking at papers on his desk. He had a police radio on his desk to notify him of something. "I need to find him," he said. He put on his hoodie and walked out of his room. He saw his team doing their usual things. Blake was reading her book. Weiss was studying. Yang was watching tv. And Ruby was polishing Crescent Rose. Connor almost reached the door when his sister asked him, "Where are you going Connor?" "Nothing Weiss, i just need to stretch my legs."

He goes out to the landing bay and puts on a ski mask and pulled down his hood. He looks at his watch, "Good, they will be asleep soon." He looks at the distant lights of Vale, "I will have my vengeance. One way or another."


	2. Chapter 2: Awkwardness and Isolation

Chapter 2: Awkwardness and Isolation

Weiss was looking for her brother in the dorm. "Hey Ruby, have you seen Connor?" she asked. "I haven't seen him all day Weiss," replied the young girl. Weiss let out a sigh and kept looking for her brother. When she came to Connor's room, she saw the door open, with her brother opening the door.

"Connor, where were you? You weren't in class today," she said. "I'm not feeling that well Weiss. I asked Pro. Ozpin that I won't be attending for a few days." Weiss nodded and walked back to the living room.

"He's been acting very weird for a few weeks you guys," said Weiss. "What do you mean Weiss?" asked Yang. "It's just that... he's been isolating himself in his room for many hours. He's not really talking to anyone. He's... a bit more aggressive than before," Weiss said in a worried tone. Blake patted her on the back, "I'm sure he's okay Weiss. Maybe he's going through a moment right now," said Blake. Weiss let out a faint smile in response.

The team saw Connor walking around Beacon after classes. "Why is he out now?" said Weiss. "Dunno, maybe we should talk to him," said Yang. When Connor saw them, he started running. "Wait, Connor!" yelled Weiss.

They ran after him and caught him at the cliffs near Beacon. "Why are you running Connor?" asked Ruby. "Leave me alone, please," he said. He ran and did a leap of faith into the emerald forest. The team jumped off and tried to find him.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

Connor kept running through the forest, trying to lose his friends. He climbs up a tree and hid on a branch. He took out a water bottle and took a drink from it parch his throat. He saw the team underneath him calling for him. "Connor please come out!" pleaded his sister.

They gave up looking for him and started walking back to Beacon. Connor stayed on the branch and let out a sigh, "I can't let them find out. I don't want them to get in the crosshairs in my path of vengeance."

The team felt defeated when they didn't find him, "Why did he run from us?" asked Weiss. "Yeah, he was more sociable last year, but now... he's weird," said Blake. They walked back to their dorm and kept asking questions with no answers.

Connor was spinning his tomahawk around, looking through his notes of his next target. "In two days time, he will be in Vale. He is the financial advisor. With out him, this templar branch will fall," he said. He found a beowolf and he let out a devilish grin, he held Talon firmly and ran to the beowolf and started hacking it in it's head.

Weiss was waiting for her brother in the dorm. "What's happening to you Connor?" she thought. She heard the door open and saw her brother. She got up and ran to him, "Why did you run into the forest Connor?" she asked him. "I'm sorry Weiss. I just wanted to be alone that's all. Sorry for making you guys worry."

He went to his room and placed the notes on his desk and hid them. He sat down on his chair and rubbed his face. "I have to be more careful next time," he said.

**A/N: **I'm having a bit of a writers block right now, thats why this chapter and the second one is short.


	4. Chapter 4: Ezio's effect

Chapter 4: Ezio's bleeding effect

**If you know about assassin's creed 2, great. If not here's a quick summary(well not full one). Some point in the story, Ezio's father and brothers were framed and hanged in front of Ezio. Ezio was filled with revenge to kill the one responsible for this act and became an assassin. You will find out more if you watch a bit about the game. Connor got this persona from the bleeding effect.**

It was morning when everyone woke up. The team hoped it would be a better day then the past couple days. They were worrying about Connor. "I'm glad that he came back, but i'm still worried about him you guys," said Weiss. "I know, maybe we should keep an eye on him," said Yang. "Who should watch him?" asked Ruby. They debated for a bit. "Fine, i'll do it," said Blake. "Thank you Blake. Out of all of us, you're the most sneaky from Connor," said Yang. "I just hope he won't do anything today. The team dressed up and had their breakfast together like always. Connor was watching the news while eating.

"Good morning Vale, it is a nice sunny morning so far, although it will become cloudy and may rain later today. Today's news is that Edward Cob was found dead in an alley way today. His body was found with multiple stabs in the chest and one in the neck. He was the CEO of the Vale weapons supplier. He had documents in his coat which showed him black marketing weapons for business and money. But the police haven't found who the suspect is. They couldn't find any fingerprints or DNA samples around the crime scene. The only thing they could make get is a picture from a security camera from across the street. The suspect is shown to be wearing a black hoodie and dark blue pants. He wore a mask over his face so his identity wouldn't be revealed. We will resume this story after this break. This is Lisa Lavender, Vale News."

Connor finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink and sat down on the couch, loading one of his magazines for his assault/sniper rifle. The team was looking at him from the table. "He's been like this for weeks now. Loading magazines after eating, locking himself in his room for hours and more. Why is he doing this?" thought Weiss. They finished their breakfast and walked to their class for today.

The team was given a mission in the snowy forest. Local's say that a pack of beowolfs are near the edge of the forest. Objective is to kill the prime beowolf of the pack and the rest will scatter. They got ready and hopped aboard a transport to take them there. Like usual, Connor was quiet for the entire time, only nodding or shaking his head. They landed in the forest and made an L.Z. "Alright, we need to find the pack and kill the prime," said Ruby. Connor climbed up a tree and insisted that he will go scout a head while the rest look around. They argued for a bit and agreed that they will go together while Connor looks around.

Weiss was getting worried about Connor. Ruby has gotten a bit close to Connor over the past year and was the same like Weiss. Yang was a bit concerned about the assassin's late behaviour for the past weeks. Blake stayed emotionless, but inside she was worrying about Connor. Connor was standing on a branch reading over papers. He was burning the information into his head. He needed to finish this quickly and prepare for tomorrow.

Connor kept jumping from tree to tree, using his eagle vision to find the pack. Ezio's persona started leaking into him. "Not yet," he muttered to himself. He kept on jumping through the tree's and found the prime

Ezio's persona fully took over Connor. He let out a devilish grin with his eyes dilating with anger. "Got you..." He took out Talon and jumped on the prime from above.

The team heard a roar through out the forest. "I hope Connor is okay," said Weiss. Blake put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "I'm sure he's okay Weiss," said Blake. They kept on walking through the forest until Ruby was pounced by the prime. The team got out their weapons ready to attack the prime.

Connor came out of nowhere and threw his tomahawk at the prime. The GRIMM let out a ferocious blood-curdling roar. He popped out both hidden blades and stabbed the prime in the chest repeatedly. He grabbed Talon and drove it into the GRIMM's head and kept on doing it even though it's dead. The team saw his eyes filled with anger as he kept on hacking it. "Connor, it's dead now!" yelled Weiss. Blake and Yang pulled him away from the dead GRIMM's body.

The Assassin slowly calmed down and looked at his bloodied clothes and weapons. His face was covered with blood as well. He fell on his knees and started crying. Weiss came over and held her brother to comfort him. "Shhh, it's okay Connor," she said in a soft voice.

Connor went to Ozpins office after they came back. The team said that Blake should follow him and eavesdrop. She reached the office and the door was open. Connor and Pro. Ozpin greeted each other. "I heard that you killed a GRIMM with anger inside you. Is that correct Connor?" asked Ozpin.

Connor nodded at the question. He looked at Ozpin with honest eyes, not denying that he did so. "I know that you are on a path of vengeance Connor, but you must control yourself lad," said Ozpin.

"I know sir. I just don't want my sister and my friends to know this. I don't want them to be placed into the crosshairs," said Connor.

"What happens if they do find out Connor? What will they say and think of you? Will you live with yourself?" asked Ozpin. Connor looked down and thought about it. He thought about his sister Weiss. She would be devastated if she found out.

Outside, Blake was listening to the conversation. "What has gotten into you Connor?" she thought to herself. She quietly went away from the office and went back to the dorm. She needed to tell the team what she found out.

**L.Z= Landing zone**


End file.
